Quest For Love
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: AU Wishing to see Yuugi once again, Jounouchi travels to the Land of the Green Isles. However, his pleasent visit turns into a grand adventure filled with action, magic and romance.
1. Memories

Upon the sandy shores of the Isle of the Crown, a teenaged boy lay still, surrounded by what was left of his ship. A soft wind ruffled his blonde hair, causing him to stir. Wearily, he propped himself up on his elbows and began to cough up water and sand. Once his spasms stilled, he rubbed the grit away from his eyes and opened them to the world. With a weary sigh, he slowly pushed himself to his feet, wincing at the pain that shot through his body at the use of his muscles.

Steadying himself, the blonde looked about himself, honey brown eyes taking in the shattered wood all about him. For a moment, he pondered as to why he lay in the middle of a shipwreck scene before the memory surfaced.

~*~*~*~*~*_flash_~*~*~*~*~

A teenaged blonde sighed, disheartened. At the noise, a woman with soft blonde hair pulled into a bun turned her blue eyes to the boy.

"You're not still thinking about Yuugi, are you?"

"I can't help it, mother," the blonde groaned.

His mother frowned. "Jou, it's been months since you've even seen him. And beside, you've only met him once."

"I know, but still…" Jou bit his lip. Why could he not stop thinking of the boy? The moment Jou had set eyes on him, he'd felt a strange stirring in his heart. Something that made him want to never be separated from Yuugi. And now that the other boy was gone, Jou felt a deep longing and pain within his heart.

His mother sighed and cast her son a gentle glance. "Have you found anything about the Green Isles?" she questioned softly.

"No. Nobody's even _heard_ of the place." Jou sighed. "It's like he vanished into thin air…"

Gently, the woman gave her son a hug. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find him again." Leaving with a soft kiss upon Jou's forehead, the blonde male collapsed into a chair behind him. Closing his eyes, he heard the soft 'click' as his mother quietly closed the door to his room.

For a few moments, he was bathed in saddening silence before a brilliant emerald light caught his eye. Blinking, he stood and glanced to his left, noticing the mirror on the far wall was glowing brightly. With hesitant steps, the blonde stepped closer to the mirror, quickening his pace when he noticed a familiar shape begin to form. Gently, he ghosted his fingers across the glass and his eyes widened as an image of Yuugi, standing on a balcony and glancing up into the starry sky, appeared before him. As Jou continued to watch, he heard Yuugi's voice drift across his mind as the boy in the mirror spoke.

"Jounouchi-kun… I'm so alone. I don't know what to do… I wish you were here…"

As the image began to fade, Jou placed both hands on the glass and called out, "Yuugi! Wait!" When Jou finally saw only his reflection in the mirror, he cried out, "Mother! Mother come quick!"

From just outside her son's room, the blonde woman rushed in, a look of concern upon her face. When she reached the boy, still peering intently into the looking glass, she placed her hands on his quivering shoulders and turned him to face her.

"Jou, what's wrong? You're white as a ghost!"

Though he was shaking slightly and indeed pale, Jou's eyes were wide and excited. "Mother! I saw Yuugi! I saw him in the mirror!"

"The mirror?" Jou's mother blinked. "You mean the magic mirror?"

"Yes! And it showed me how to find him!"

"Really?" Now she was curious. "How?"

"The stars! Yuugi was looking at the stars! I can use them to navigate!"

"Oh, my dear Jounouchi…" Though she was happy for her son, she couldn't help the tears welling in her eyes. "If you really go…" She couldn't finish the thought.

Jou, though, knew what his mother worried about and smiled softly, wrapping his arms about her neck. "Don't worry, mother, I'll be fine."

The blonde woman held her son close. "But that doesn't keep me from worrying."

Three months later, Jou found himself out on the open seas, searching valiantly for the Isle of the Crown. His ship was navigated by the stars that Jou remembered seeing in the mirror, always chasing the bright lights.

Finally, one day, a cry sounded out, "Land ho! Land ho!"

With a surprised jerk, the blonde raced towards the front of the ship, drawing out a telescope and looking out at the water. For the first time in months, a strip of land obscured his vision of a blue horizon - a break he had been hoping for for ages. With a grin upon his face, he turned to his shipmates and instructed them to lead the ship to the land, praying for smooth sailing the rest of the way.

However, the fates seemed unusually unpleasant that night, casting a dreadful storm about the ship as it neared the land, the sea turning upon the boat and its occupants. The only thing the sailors could truly do was try and secure what they could so it wouldn't be lost when the ship crashed upon the jagged rocks that surrounded the isle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With a groan, he placed his head in his hands. Just thinking about the wreck made him hurt. When his head stopped pounding, he glanced about himself, curious as to where he'd landed. What greeted him was the site of an extremely small beach, maybe only a few yards long, with parts of his ship scattered about. Behind him, over a small hill, he could see the tips of a far away castle.

"Maybe someone there can tell me where I landed," he murmured softly to himself.

Once he was sure of his stability, he turned about and was ready to take the path over the hill when a small box caught his eye. He blinked and kneeled down in the sand, crawling over to it and digging it out. He sat down on his heels and opened it when it was free.

Peering into the sand filled container, he frowned when he saw nothing of any interest inside. He was prepared to place the box back, when the sun's light glinted off a speck of gold. Moving the dirt away, his eyes widened as he saw a small golden ring, upon it was engraved a rose wrapped around a small D.

It was his royal insignia ring! The ring that only royalty wore. He placed it upon his finger and looked about the shore for any more of his things.

A glint of metal caught his eye. He crawled over to it and brushed some of the sand away to reveal a small copper coin with the same Daventry crest that his ring held upon it. Holding the coin in his hand, he stood once more and gave a slight nod. _Now he was ready to go to the castle and find out just where he was._

Yay! Tis done! I so happy!

Yami: Even if it did take you forever.

Angel: *shrug* I dun care.

Kura: And even if it does suck.

Angel: *smacks Kura over the head* Quiet you! Now, for the RQaABtRCA!

Q - If you like Yami so much (And I do *strangle-hugs Yami, growling at anyone who even looks at him*) why isn't it you and Yami instead of Yuugi and Jou?

A - Angel: Well, even if I do have an uber-crush on Yami, I refuse to be the damsel in distress! Besides, to me, there is a severe lack of Yuugi/Jou fics and _way too many Yami/Hikari ones. So, it is my sworn duty to make as many Yuugi/Jou fics as possible._

Q - I've noticed you have a lot of crossovers. Why is that?

A - Everyone: We're too lazy to come up with anything original.

Angel: And that's all I can come up with so far. If you have a question, tell me in a review. Until then, I don't on YuugiOu or King's Quest VI, so - ja ne!


	2. Vizier Anzu

Jou trailed his eyes along the great castle. Vines crawled up the stone walls and a pair of tall, wooden doors locked him out. He blinked as he looked at just what guarded the doors.

A pair of humanoid dogs.

He stood there for a moment, before deciding that, no matter what, he would get information on where he was. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the dogs. As he stepped up to the doors, the dog on his left growled and grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"Halt," he spoke with a growl. "No stranger may enter the Castle of the Crown."

Jou took a step back and looked at the guard.

"Good day to you guards." He took a nervous breath. "I was cast upon this island in a storm. Would you be so kind as to tell me where I am and who resides in this castle?"

The dog quirked an eyebrow. "A castaway?" He snorted. "A likely story. We haven't had any foreigners in this area since Anzu arrived."

The dog opposite Jou frowned at looked at the other guard. "C'mon, Gruff, don't be so mean. It's not like he's asking for any secrets." The second guard dog looked at the blonde.

"You're standing on the Isle of the Crown, and this," he patted a wall fondly with a small smile, "is the Castle of the Crown. The royal family resides here. Or, rather," his face fell slightly, "what's left of the royal family…"

"The Isle of the Crown?" Jou tilted his head slightly. "Please tell me, am I anywhere near the Land of the Green Isles?"

The first dog sneered at Jou. "This _is_ the Land of the Green Isles! The Isle of the Crown is the main island, you foolish boy."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Then Prince Yuugi must live in this very castle!"

The dog nodded. "Aye. The prince is our treasured jewel to guard (Jou felt a surge of jealousy towards the dogs) – and we consider it an honor."

Jou bit his bottom lip. He _had_ to see Yuugi. "Excuse me guardsmen, er… dogs," he tried once more. "I've been traveling for months to see Prince Yuugi, and I would like an audience."

The guard frowned at him. "I'm sorry but the prince is not receiving visitors." He narrowed his eyes at him. "Particularly not _strangers_."

"I really must see the prince." Jou was just short of dropping to his knees and begging. "Could I _please_ speak to someone in charge?"

"Who are you that I should bother Captain Saladin?"

He sighed. At least this is going somewhere, he thought. "My name is Jounouchi. I'm a prince of Daventry and a friend of the prince."

The dog snorted. "A prince is it?" He rolled his eyes. "And I am lord of this dusty path." His eyes narrowed. "Step aside! You'll not be getting into the castle without proof of your claims."

_Proof?_ Jou thought. _The only proof I have is scattered about the ocean_.

"I assure you," he said, near desperation, "I _am _Prince Jounouchi of Daventry."

"And I assure _you_," the dog snarled, "that you'll not get past me without proof."

Jou frowned, unconsciously starting to run his finger over the crest on his ring. _How can I prove what I am?_ He pondered. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the guard dog trying to inspect his ring until he spoke.

"What is that you have?"

The blonde blinked and looked at his royal insignia ring. With all his papers lost in the shipwreck, it was the only identification he could come up with. He held out his hand, so the dog could inspect the ring.

"It is the royal insignia ring of Daventry. Only _royalty_ is allowed to wear it," he explained, hoping the dog would get the message across.

The sentinel snorted. "I'm sure. Just let me see that ring." He roughly grabbed Jou's wrist and brought his hand closer to his face, eyes running over the gold. A moment later, with a twitch of his lips the dog released his hand and lowered his eyes respectively. With a noise somewhere between a growl and a bark, he muttered, "I'm sorry your highness. It's just that princes are so uncommon in these parts. Let me get Captain Saladin."

With that he threw open the castle doors and vanished inside. A moment later, he came back, a tall humanoid collie following.

"Prince Jounouchi of Daventry, I presume," the collie spoke. "I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with your country, but I'm sure Vizier Anzu will want to meet with you – if indeed you are a friend of the prince." He turned around and glanced over his shoulder. "Please, follow me."

The blonde teen took a breath and walked after Saladin, hearing the doors behind him shut.

Walking down the halls too fast for Jounouchi to inspect them, the duo entered a small room were waited two people. One was a semi-tall female with short-chopped brown hair dressed in the clothing of a vizier. Her dark blue eyes glinted in the dim lighting as she looked upon her visitors. The other was a tall man with deep oak hair. His unnaturally bright blue eyes sparkled dangerously as he glanced at Jou.

Stepping up to the pair, Saladin spoke once more.

"Lady Anzu, a visitor to see you. Prince Jounouchi of Daventry.

Jou bowed in respect, slightly unnerved at how the collie kept one hand on his slightly unsheathed sword.

Anzu bowed back, just barely managing to hide the suspicion behind the sweetness in her voice that made Jou slightly more uneasy, "What is it that you seek, Prince Jounouchi?"

More nervous about the looks that both the brown haired man and Saladin were giving him than about Anzu, he began politely.

"Pardon the intrusion, my lady, but I came to see Prince Yuugi. Some months ago my father, King Pegasus, saved my family and I from imprisonment under an evil wizard named Mordack."

Anzu blinked slowly. "The same wizard that kidnapped the prince?"

"Exactly. When my father rescued us, he also liberated Yuugi and sent him home."

"Then your father has my gratitude, and that of the entire kingdom, but I still fail to see the purpose of your visit."

Jou cleared his throat uneasily, noticing vaguely as Anzu began to ghost her fingers over a tall blue lamp with intricate patterns upon it. "Well, I came to make sure that Yuugi arrived safely and to pay my respects. Before we parted, he gave me an invitation to visit."

"I have no doubt in my mind that he did exactly that, at the time, Prince Jounouchi. However, things have changed dramatically for Yuugi since his ordeal in Mordack's castle

"Yuugi's parents became sick and died while he was gone. Yuugi is in isolated mourning for them, as befits a prince. He is not receiving visitors of _any kind_," she explained, narrowing her eyes ever slightly with her last words.

"And even if he were," she continued, "I do not think _your_ visit would be appropriate. You see, it is time for Yuugi to take his responsibility for the kingdom seriously. With his parents gone, he no longer has the luxury to be a carefree lad.

"As was his parents wish, Yuugi and I are to be wed." Her eyes gleamed dangerously. "We shall rule the kingdom together." She blinked and the gleam was gone. Looking at Jou, she narrowed her eyes slightly once more. "I assure you, our marriage is all Yuugi wants right now. As a prince and a gentleman, it would be best that you leave before there is anymore… embarrassment."

Jou nodded, eyes downcast, his heart hurting, and his thoughts awhirl. Yuugi _wanted_ to be married? What about him…?

"I see… I suppose I was mistaken." He thought back to the mirror and of Yuugi's words. "I thought for certain that Yuugi…" he sighed and bit his bottom lip, determined not to cry. "Well, I apologize."

Anzu nodded, an oddly sympathetic look in her eyes that didn't quite seem to belong. "A young man sees what he wishes to see. I'm sorry you wasted your time traveling to the Land of the Green Isles. May your journey home be swift."

Jou shrugged, not truly paying attention as thought of Yuugi wanting to never see him again continued to haunt his mind. "Perhaps I will take the opportunity to look around your fair land while I'm here."

"No!" Anzu suddenly cried, jerking Jou out of his thought and startling both the brown haired man and Saladin. Anzu's hand, which had been tenderly caressing the blue lamp, clenched around it with her shout. Quickly, the woman loosened her grip on the lamp and spoke calmly, "I mean, I would advise against that. The kingdom is, shall we say, 'inhospitable' these days." Slowly, a dangerous look appeared in her eyes for a moment and a smirk played across her lips before vanishing in an instant. "But, it is _your_ neck. You may risk it if you please."

Turning around, she made a dismissive motion to him over her shoulder. "Captain Saladin will escort you from the castle. Good day."

Jou just couldn't pay attention to the beautifully decorated walls as his thoughts once more turned to Yuugi. The little prince was everything to Jou, and he just couldn't take it that the boy wanted to marry someone else. _But then again,_ he thought, sadly, _he just might not feel the same way you do._ That depressed him even more.

He was lost so deeply in thought, that he jumped when the wooden doors before him opened up and sunlight bathed his face. Squinting to allow his eyes to adjust, he was aware that he had made it outside the castle and that Captain Saladin was about to speak.

"You have had your hearing with Vizier Anzu. I trust you'll respect her wishes and not return.

"I have been instructed _not_ to let you back in the castle again. Good day, milord."

As Saladin prepared to reenter the castle, he paused by the guards and whispered something. The two dogs nodded and glared at Jounouchi.

_I don't think they'll be letting me into the castle anytime soon_, he thought as he walked down the long path away from the castle.

Done! ^^

Yami and Kura : … That was fast.

Angel: I know. ^^ Time for the RQaABtRCA

Q - Why is Pegasus Jounouchi's dad?

A - Angel: Read Adopted.

Angel: And that's all I can think of. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask them in a review. Until next time, I don't own YuugiOu and: Ja ne!


	3. The Bookstore

Upon thie dirty road, Jou noticed a tall weeping willow just ahead, marking where the pat split in two directions. One way led to the beach he had woken up on and the other to a small marketplace he'd seen briefly on his way to the castle. Without pausing, he continued down the path and into the village.

The first thing Jou heard when entering the place was, "Old lamps for new! Old lamps for new!"

The blonde blinked and looked to the source of the voice, seeing a short old man with spiky gray hair and tan eyes*. Set up before him was a row of lamps. When Jou stepped into the village, the old man looked up and smiled.

"Oi! Young man. You don't happen to have any lamps, do you?"

Jou smiled and lightly shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry. None today."

The man leaned back with a grin. "Oh well. There's always tomorrow."

The blonde smiled back before looking about the village. The town contained only three shops: a bookstore, a pawnshop and an inn. Thinking that the best place to go for information would be the bookstore, Jou made his way up the four steps and through the door.

The store looked really cozy, with the shelves pressed against the walls, a pair of large chairs near a small, lit, fire place with a couple of books on the side tables. Above him, a small bell rang out when he opened the door, alerting a tall black haired man who was standing near a bookshelf. Without looking up, he said, "I'll be right there." He then turned away from the shelf and headed to a small desk. Looking to Jou, he smiled gently and said, "Now, how may I help you?"

The blonde stepped up to the counter and smiled gently. "Good day, Mr.…?"

"Otogi. No 'mister'. Just, Otogi."

"Otogi. I'm a stranger in this land. What can you tell me about the Land of the Green Isles?"

The man blinked deep emerald eyes. "That's quite a question." He quirked an eyebrow. "What's your name and what would you like me to tell you?"

"My name is Jounouchi. I know that I'm on the Isle of the Crown, but I'd like to know whatever you can tell me about this island and if there are others nearby."

The other smiled. "You really are a stranger?" Jou gave a sheepish nod and Otogi's smile widened.

"Well, this island, as you know, is called the Isle of the Crown because the royal family's castle is here. Aside from that, we have this village and the docks to the west.

"There are at least three other islands: the Isle of the Sacred Mountain , the Isle of the Beast, and the Isle of Wonder."

Jou blinked and tilted his head slightly.

"'At least three'? Does no one know for certain?"

The man tittered and shook his head like he thought Jou should already know the answer. "This is no ordinary land, Jounouchi! The Land of the Green Isles has always been a place of vague boundaries – as if the islands come and go.

"Legend tells of a fourth island, and isle shrouded in mists. I myself have never seen it

"Then, too, the Land of the Green Isles is said to exist on the boundaries of this world and the next. Even darker places are reputed to be closer here than anywhere else in the world."

Jou blinked. "That's quite a claim."

Otogi nodded with a slight roll of his eyes. "Claim, yes, but probably just local superstition. We who live here on the Isle of the Crown, at least, sleep well enough at night."

Jounouchi smiled before remembering something the other man had said. "Those first three islands you mentioned. How might I learn more about them?"

"Normally a young man seeking such knowledge would travel to their shores and learn about the first-hand. Meeting the leaders of each place would be helpful, naturally/"

He breathed a soft sigh "Unfortunately, the ferry no longer runs between the islands. There has been much political unrest, and it has been too dangerous to travel for years.

"Perhaps the ferryman can tell you more. He has little enough to do these days."

Jou smiled slightly, lost in thought. "Thank you, kindly, Otogi, for all your advice."

The other smiled back at him and said, "Advice is free, Jounouchi. Making use of it costs much more."

Nodding in gratitude, the blonde noticed a thick leather bound book, with the words 'Ye Useful Booke of Magic Spells' written on it in fancy gold lettering sitting, on display, on the counter. He blinked and looked to Otogi.

"How much for the book on the counter?" he asked, motioning to said book.

The merchant turned his eyes on the book and smiled. "It is a fine book, is it not? I obtained it from the estate of the one and only magician this kingdom has ever had." He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Poofed himself into an aardvark in the end, or so I've heard.

"Anyway, I never found the spells all that useful myself, but the I lead a boring life." He paused and thought for a bit. "I tell you what – if you can find another rare book, one a bit more marketable, I might be willing to exchange the spell book for it."

Jou nodded. A rare book – I got it, he thought.

"Thank you for letting me know," the blonde said, glancing about the shop. His eyes flickered over the shelves Otogi had just been at, vaguely hearing the black haired boy's response. With a gentle smile to the man, Jou made his way to the shelves. Gently, he ghosted his fingertips over the books' spines before pausing at one. Removing it from its place, Jou glanced at the title of Poems for the Loved and Loving. And, without a clear reason as to why, he opened the book and began to read, unconsciously searching for something.

_"Thy hair, thy lips, thy beauteous face, _

_and all thy studied female grace, _

_have won for thee anon a place, _

_within this broken breast."_

No, this wasn't it at all. He frowned slightly as he flipped a few pages before coming to another.

_"Upon the shore, the little bend, _

_untouched by worldly care. _

_Where shadow they her earthly bed, _

_Oh, that she were not there!"_

Not that one either. He flipped a few more pages before coming across one that made his fingers tremble slightly. This was it! This was the poem he was looking for!

_"What was it when I looked at you? _

_What pow'r had chained me through and through? _

_And binds my heart with links so tight, _

_I cannot live without the sight of you. _

_What nameless thing has captured me? _

_And made me powerless to flee? _

_What thing is it without a name, _

_That brings my mind e're back the same to thee? _

_The name of 'love' cannot apply, _

_Its commonness does not descry, _

_The haunted, haunted, painful cry _

_That my heart makes for you." _

As he read the poem over and over again, a single thought was dominant in his mind – Yuugi. With each beat of his paining heart, he could only think of the one for whom his heart and soul were wrapped up in.

With a soft sigh, Jou slowly closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, noting vaguely as a page slipped out and fluttered to the floor.

He blinked and kneeled down to pick up the paper and his eyes widened slightly as he saw it was the same poem that reminded him so much of the small Prince Yuugi.

At the counter, Otogi looked up and noticed the page Jounouchi was holding in his hand. With a noise somewhere between a frustrated growl and a sigh, he said, "I see that old novel has lost _another_ page. I have glued that stubborn thing back in place _two times_ already! You may keep it if you wish, sir."

The blonde smiled and folded up the paper to place in his pocket with the copper coin. "Thank you, Otogi. I do rather like it.

Stepping back from the shelf, Jou prepared himself to leave when something caught his eyes. Sitting on a small stool was a book with a plain baby blue cover.

Up at the desk, Otogi saw Jou looking at the book, tempted to pick it up and read it.

"Please," he begged, causing Jou to jump slightly and face him. "Just take that book! You have my most humble thanks for doing so, good sir!"

"Really?" Jou picked up the book. "Thank you."

* - First one to guess who this is gets a cookie. ^^

Nudder chappy done. ^^

Yami and Kura : Are we surprised…?

Angel: ^^ Now, as for the RQaABtRCA, I can't really think of a question. So if you have one, don't be afraid to ask me. Also, I don't own YuugiOu or King's Quest. Ja ne!


	4. The Ferryman

Jounouchi stepped out of the bookshop, his mind set on where he would go next. Walking down the path out of the village, the blonde prince came upon a large house with flowers covering the yard. He was about to pass by when a pretty young maiden standing by the wall caught his eye. From what he could see, she had long hair that was half blinding white and half jet-black and she was dressed in rags.

Suddenly, the front door flew open and an old woman stepped out. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at the girl and screeched, "You lazy thing! Get back to work and stay away from those roses! I've told you a million times – those flowers are too sweet for the likes of you!" The girl hung her head shamefully and took a step away from the roses she'd been admiring. The woman continued shrieking, "You've still got to do the breakfast dishes, make lunch, and clean the stables yet this morning!"

The woman was about to turn back into the house when she suddenly glared over her shoulder and snapped, "And put your veil back on! No one wants to see _your_ face!"

The girl seemed to hang her head lower and Jou just barely managed to hear the beauty murmur, "Yes stepmother," before she turned inside.

When the pair had vanished into the house, Jou growled softly under his breath. _Just what kind of vile _creature _would turn their own stepdaughter into a _slave_ when it looked as though the family didn't even _need_ unpaid labor?_ Shaking his head, he continued down the path, still thinking curses upon the girl's stepmother.

Before Jou even realized it, his feet were plodding over the wooden docks. Blinking, he shook his head free of his thoughts just in time to see a tall black-haired boy dive off the pier and splash into the water below. With a curious tilt of his head, Jou walked to the edge of the dock and peered over. In the water, the boy grinned up at Jou.

"Hey, stranger! Come join me in the water!" His dangerously bright blue eyes sparkled. "I can show you the way to the next island!"

Jou frowned and backed up. Those eyes unnerved him greatly and the water didn't look all that safe to him. With an apologetic grin, the blonde prince turned his back on the boy and headed to the large ferry that had been dry-docked.

As he was turning away, he heard the boy call out to him, "All right! Be that way! Don't come in the water – you'll be sorry!"

Turning to apologize, Jou blinked as, in the water, he saw no sign of the black-haired boy. Maybe he just dove under, he thought uneasily. With a shrug, he stepped up to the ferry's door and knocked upon it. A few second later, a tall man opened the door. His bright green eyes peered down at Jou as a soft breeze ruffled his long, spiky bluish-black hair.

"Yes, what do you want?" the taller man snapped.

"Excuse me. My name is Jounouchi. The owner of the bookshop in the village told me you might be able to help me. I hear you used to run this ferry for the islands. I'd like to talk to you, if you have a moment."

The ferryman regarded Jou for a moment. "You say Otogi sent you?" At Jou's nod, he rolled his eyes slightly. "I can't see why. The ferry's not running, you know."

"I understand, I'd just like to talk to you about the islands if you don't mind."

"Well… I guess it'd be alright," he gave a careless shrug, "if Otogi sent you." The ferryman turned about to go back into the ship and glanced over his shoulder. "Don't just stand there, come on in." Jou gave a gentle smile and stepped in.

The interior of the ship was actually quite cozy. The bed was built into the wall; built into another was what looked like a couch and towards the middle was a large crate and a couple of chairs set up around it. The ferryman flopped into one of the chairs and motioned for Jou to do the same.

When the blonde had taken a seat, placing his book on the floor next to him, the ferryman held out his hand and smiled. "Before we begin, my name is Ryouta, Jounouchi."

Jou smiled and shook the offered hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryouta."

"now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

The prince cleared his throat slightly. "I am a visitor to these islands. I'd like to learn what I can about the area."

Ryouta nodded. "So you said outside. What is it you want to know?"

"Well, for one thing, why has the island's only ferry been dry-docked?"

Ryouta snorted. "It just isn't safe to sail these days, what with the islands feuding and all. Vizier Anzu ordered the ferry closed 'till things settle down. Me, I don't think she'll ever see water again." He sighed softly in regret.

Jou narrowed his eyes in thought. "But, why are the islands feuding?"

The ferryman shrugged. "You got me. Something about stolen property or some such thing. 'Tis a real shame. Things used to be so friendly."

"Then… this unrest is recent?"

"A few years is all, but it's been long enough."

Jou sighed. A few years of feuding islands, he thought. I'm almost glad I wasn't here. As he took in the new information, his mind continued to pester him about the islands.

"Perhaps if the ferry were repaired?" he tried.

Ryouta held up a hand and shook his head. "This old thing? This ferry's been out of water so long, she's no longer even seaworthy. Her boards have dry rot. She'd fall apart at the first taste of sea water."

"but, there must be some way to get off this island!"

"There's only one way to travel that I know of - a magic map. The owner of the Pawn Shoppe can tell you more about it than I can, Jounouchi."

Jou sighed softly. A magic map. From the pawnshop owner. Before I take off, I guess I'd better get some more information.

"Tell me, Ryouta, about the ferry."

Ryouta sighed and a small smile spread across his lips. "I remember when I used to ferry Queen Allaria and Prince Yuugi themselves! There was no thought of danger back then.

"They used to go visiting to care for the needy and keep up the friendly relations between the islands."

His face saddened slightly as he continued. "I remember their last trip. Things had started getting nasty by then, and when the came back aboard, I gathered that the queen and the prince had been received a bit coldly.

"Prince Yuugi was such a sweet thing, and he was terribly upset. 'But who could be spreading these lies?' he asked the queen. But the queen had no answers."

Jou bit his lip, anger flaring up within him as the knowledge of someone upsetting his beloved Yuugi. Forcing his mind away from that, he looked to Ryouta and asked, "What do you do now that the ferry no longer operates?"

"Me?" He snorted. "I'm out of a job - the job my family has had for generations. I'm the only one trained to avoid the reef and the rocks, but that knowledge does me no good now."

"Is there no other boat on the island? One that might be seaworthy?"

"Boats don't last long on these shores, as you might have found out if you arrived here by ship (Jou winced - it still hurt when he thought about the wreck). You can be quite sure that this old ferry is, or was, the only craft on the island."

Jou nodded slowly. Suddenly, without warning or reason, he said, "Tell me more about Yuugi." To his, slightly jealous, surprise, Ryouta grinned broadly and leaned back in his chair.

"Ah, such a handsome child. And so pure of heart! Why, a contrary thought never crossed his mind.

"His mother was the same way. The king and queen, they served the islands, not the other way around. Always thinking about the people." He gave a bitter sigh. "They are sorely missed.

Jou bit his lip and glanced away. Another touchy subject. What could they talk about that wouldn't end with them both upset? Of course, he thought. What originally came for!

"What else can you tell me about the land?"

Ryouta looked to him with a small smile. "Well, let's see. The Isle of Wonder's a lovely spot. A bit crazy, mind. You need a good sense of humor to enjoy a visit there.

"The Isle of the Beast is pretty, but unfortunately you cant get very far onto the island.

"The inhabitants of the Isle of the Sacred Mountain are the most gorgeous creatures you'll ever see. If you ever see them, that is.

"There are some that say the Land of the Green Isles is near the edge of the world and that the deadly currents are a result of magnetism that sucks life from this world into the next. Of course, that's all silly talk…"

Jou nodded and leaned back in his chair, his mind registering all the information he'd just received. As he glanced around the cabin, something on the crate caught his eye.

"I see you have a rabbit's foot. Has it brought you much luck?" he inquired.

Ryouta snorted and rolled his eyes. "As you can see, my luck's been out for some time now, despite that old charm." He paused and thought for a moment.

"Why don't you take it with you? Perhaps giving the old thing away will bring me good fortune at last!"

Jou smiled. "Perhaps it will at that. Thank you, Ryouta." He reached over and took the small, black rabbit's foot and stuffed it in his pocket with the poem. Standing, he picked up his book and held his hand out. Well, I think I'll be going now. Thank you for allowing me to enter your home."

Ryouta stood as well and took Jou's hand in his own. "Not at all. It breaks the boredom if you know what I mean."

Saying fond farewells to each other, the blonde prince stepped out of the ferry and began his trek to the Pawn Shoppe.

Yay! Nudder part done!

Yami and Kura : 'Bout time, too.

Angel: Oh hush you two. I still have school for another two weeks and… finals… next week… Dern it! *sigh*

Angel: But on a happier note - I got the first 32 episodes of YuugiOu in Japanese a couple of days ago. Tho, after watching a few eps in a row, it's weird to hear people talking in English. It kinda creeped me out to hear my mom talking. o.O

Yami: Aren't you forgetting something…?

Angel: Gr… *sigh* I don't own YuugiOu or King's Quest 6. And, also, if you have any questions, go ahead and ask them seeing as how I can't really some up with any for this chapter. Ja ne!


	5. The Magic Map

Stepping into the village once more, Jou looked at the shops. The bookstore… the inn… the pawnshop! Quickly, he ran up to the door pushed it open.

There was junk _everywhere_! A stuffed bear towered next to him and in the far corner he could see a human skeleton. Lining the walls were shelves that brimmed with small trinkets and even some large things like stuffed dolls and even a drum set.

Standing near the door was a tall man, hunched over and leaning on a gnarled cane. Dressed completely in a black robe, the only thing Jou could really determine about him was a pair of unnaturally bright blue eyes that sparkled in the light.

When the blonde stepped inside, clutching his book in slight amazement, he heard a voice ring out, "Good day, stranger."

Looking up at the counter that was covered in bits of junk, Jou saw a tall teenager, probably around his own age with green-brown eyes and dark brown hair that came to a point on his forehead.

Walking up to the counter, Jounouchi smiled and said, "Excuse me, Mr. …"

"Hiroto Honda," the merchant smiled. "Just call me Honda."

"Then excuse me, Honda, but the ferryman mentioned that you might have a magic map of the Land of the Green Isles."

Honda blinked and narrowed his eyes in thought "Why… as a matter of fact, I do." He gave a sheepish chuckle and explained. "I keep it under the counter. It has been gathering dust for so long that I've nearly forgotten about it."

The brown-haired man ducked behind the counter – Jou, seeing his chance, quickly darted out a hand and snagged a mint from a small candy jar on the corner of the counter and placed it in his pocket – and, after a moment, stood again with a rolled up, dusty piece of parchment. Placing it on the counter, he continued, "It was quite a few years ago, you see. The estate of a wealthy wizard fell into my possession when he died. It was useless magical junk anyway – which reminds me, I've still got some things of his in the back I need to dump out.

"Anyway, the magic map was one of the two true treasures in the lot. The wizard was quite old and feeble and had enchanted the map to aid in traveling. It is said that one need only desire to be on an island in order to find oneself there.

"It is a very valuable map, as you can imagine. Unfortunately, no one is interested in traveling these days. It is far too dangerous with the current state of the kingdom."

Eyeing the map on the counter, Jou questioned, "What would you take for the map?"

"Normally, I would want something magical in return, but since I'm hardly overrun with prospective buyers, I would be willing to take anything of equal value in exchange."

Jounouchi frowned slightly, biting his lower lip in contemplation. Gently, he took his hand in his other and began running his thumb over his ring. Was the map really worth it? A sudden vision of Yuugi being forced into marriage – into leaving him – filled his mind and he knew it was.

Pulling the ring off his finger, he held it out to Honda and asked, "Would you be willing to take my family ring in exchange for the magic map?"

Curious, Honda took the ring and inspected it closely. Noting the small 'D' upon it and remembering seeing it somewhere, he closed his eyes and thought, before murmuring a moment later, "Daventry." Glancing back at Jou, he asked, "Are you a king then?"

The blonde shook his head. "No. That's my father, King Pegasus. I'm just Jounouchi."

"Well, Prince Jou, she is a beautiful ring. Are you sure you can part with such a unique family heirloom?"

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Jou said, "The ring does mean a lot to me. I didn't always have a family, you know. Still," he sighed softly. "It _is_ only gold.' He thought briefly of Yuugi. "And there are more important things at stake now."

Nodding in slight understanding, Honda said, "Then you now own a magic map, Prince Jou." At the blonde's downcast look, Honda said, "I will keep your ring out of sight for a few days."

Jou perked up immediately. "Would you really?"

Honda nodded, smiling slightly. "If you find anything else of great value on your travels, you can return for your ring. I would hate to see it melted down for the gold."

The prince gave a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Honda."

The brown haired teen smiled. "No problem. And a warning about the map – it will only operate when you are out in the open and in sight of the sea." He gave a light shrug. "The limitations have something to do with the spell ingredients. You might try the beach."

Picking the map off the counter, Jou looked at Honda. "You are very kind. And I'll remember what you said about the map."

Suddenly, the cloaked old man hobbled up to the counter. With a quick dart of his hand, he grabbed a mint from the candy jar and stuffed it into his mouth. Looking a bit dizzy, the man staggered out of the shop.

Mere seconds later, in the castle, a tall, brown haired man suddenly appeared in a darkened room, causing a woman with short-chopped oak-colored hair to jump. Narrowing her dark blue eyes at the man, she snapped at him. "Well?"

"Mas'er!" he slurred, swaying in a non-existent breeze. "I followed P'ince Jounouchi as you – _hic­_ – wished. From the Pawn Shoppe, he just obstained…" He frowned. That wasn't right. "… just reprived…" He hiccupped. "He just got a magic map!"

He fell over.

The woman growled deep in her throat. "You idiot! You've been eating those mints again, haven't you?! I thought I ordered you to stop that!"

Pulling himself into a wobbly sitting position, he bowed his head. "Yes – _hic­_ – master."

She took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten. Once she was calm enough, she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Now. What was this about a magic map?"

Looking at her with glazed, bright blue eyes, he said, "With the map, Prince Jounouchi can travel anywhere as bickly… uh…" Blink. "_Quickly_ as I can."

"_What_?!" He winced at the volume of her shriek. "I thought I took care of the only means of travel! By the gods I can't have him stirring things up now!"

Reaching sown, she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him into a, more or less, standing position. Tilting his head back so he was looking her in the eye, she said slowly and carefully, "Get a hold of yourself and listen to me, Seto! Go to the other islands and tell them…"

Back in the Pawn Shoppe, Jou reached into his pocket and ran his thumb over the coin. Clutching it in his hand, he pulled it out and showed it to Honda.

"I have this copper coin. Is it of any value to you at all?"

Taking the coin, Honda inspected it closely. "Interesting… I've never seen a Daventry coin before, but it is copper genuine. I might even find a buyer interested in foreign currency."

Honda motioned to the objects before him. "The items on the front counter are the only things I can let go for one copper. You may make your choice from there."

Jou looked at upon the items. A fake nightingale, a flute, a paintbrush and a tinderbox. Gazing at the items, he picked up the tin bird. "This mechanical nightingale looks intriguing."

The brown haired man smiled at Jou. "Very well. Your coin is well spent. Remember, this is a pawnshop. I am always willing to take my own goods in trade."

"I'll remember. Thank you."

Looking at the bird in his hand, the map in his other and the book being held close to his body by his arm, Jou made a face. With a small chuckle, Honda kneeled behind the counter, placing the ring and coin on a shelf and grabbing something else.

"Here – catch." Jou peered over the counter only to be smacked in the face with something soft. Quickly, he reached out and snagged the thing on the hand with the nightingale. Looking at it he saw it was nothing more than a satchel made of soft, pliable brown leather with a single strap to place over his shoulder. Glancing at it, and then at Honda, who was standing, he quirked an eyebrow.

Honda smiled and explained, "That is the only other treasure on the wizard's. Since most of the magician's spells required many ingredients he enchanted the bag to carry and infinite amount of things without getting too heavy."

Jou brought it closer to himself and inspected it closely. Peering at Honda, he asked, "How much?"

Honda chuckled and grinned at him. "Free of charge." Before the blonde could question him, Honda continued. "I can see in your eyes you're a man of adventure. And, should you come across one, I would rather you _not_ have your arms full."

Opening the satchel, Jou placed the book, nightingale and map inside. Slinging it over his shoulder, he was slightly amazed at how light it still was. Looking to Honda once more, he smiled and said, "Thank you very much."

"No problem."

"Well then' Jou gave a slight nod, "I must be on my way now, Honda."

"Then may you fair well on your travels, Prince Jou."

Done! ^^

Kura : Took you long enough.

Angel: Quiet you.

Yami: He's right. What took you so long?

Angel: School and laziness are a horrible combination when it comes to writing.

Yami and Kura : Ah.

Angel: But no need to fear – school is almost out. Just two more days left! ^^

Yami and Kura : *deadpan* Yay. More torture time for her. -_-

Angel: ^^ Anyway, time for the RQaABtRCA!

Q – Why did you do that to Seto? Do you hate him that much?

A – Angel: *glances at fic* I don't know. I just sorta wrote it. And tho I don't like him very much. Not even _he_ deserves that. I can't believe I did that to him. Poor Kaiba.... *blinkblink; shrug* Oh well.

Angel: … And that's all I can really come up with now. If you have any more questions or are confused about something – go ahead and ask. As always, I don't own YuugiOu or King's Quest 6. Ja ne!


End file.
